Letters to Pegasus
by emergencyfan
Summary: Among the weaponry and other items sent with Colonel Everett by Stargate command, surely they would have included mail. I imagine these letters and tapes lay in the bottom of one of the containers waiting until their owners can claim them...
1. Dear Rodney

AN: This fic was written during "The Seige", so I didn't know at that point that Jeannie never saw the video. Consider it AU.

* * *

Dear Rodney,

I was, quite honestly, surprised to get your tape.

Since an American military officer delivered it, I suppose it's safe to assume you are still working for them. He wouldn't give me any details, but did allow me time to write you this quick reply. I can only hope it finds you safe and well despite the tone of your message.

"Poster child for sentiment"? No, I can't honestly say that thought would have ever occurred to me. Does this mean you will finally stop referring to my husband as "what's his name" or "that man who ruined your brilliant career" and start calling him by his name instead? And maybe come for a visit every once and a while? The kids are growing like proverbial weeds. Every once in a while one of them will do something that reminds me of your younger self, though I'm happy to report that none of them have been detained by the CIA--at least not yet.

I know you never approved of my choices and I can understand why. Our parents were not easy people to love and I have no doubt their relationship tainted us both--though you undoubtedly bore the brunt of their calculated attempts to destroy one another. You were a frequent casualty in a private little war where the closer you were to someone, the more likely you were to get hurt. I truly hate them for that sometimes. But I hope one day you'll accept that the decisions I've made are the right ones for me. Believe it or not, I _am_ happy, Roddy. Not every relationship is like Mom and Dad's. And not everyone needs the acclaim and accolade of the entire science community to feel that they've accomplished something important. :-)

Despite any disagreements we may have, please remember that I will always love you. Yes, I would very much like us to be closer when you return--but what you said on the tape makes me worry we might never have that opportunity. So I want to say that I'm proud of you, and I miss you, and that I'm grateful that you've found family and friends wherever you are now. It comforts me to know that whatever you're going through, you're not going through it alone.

I'd like my children to have the opportunity get to know their uncle better one day. He's an amazing man. So please take care of yourself, Roddy, and visit when you can.

I'll be praying for your safe return (don't scoff!).

With all my love,

Jeannie


	2. Dear Aiden

Dear Aiden,

Your grandpa and I were so happy to get your message! I know that when you left, you told us not to worry if we didn't hear from you for a while, but you know your old grandma, I can't help it.

We are fine but we miss you very much and the house seems so empty without you. Our garden is doing well this year and my tomatoes are the envy of the neighborhood. Grandpa's been keeping busy around the house and has finally managed to unstick the bedroom window you two painted shut last fall. Your cousin Lara just got a big promotion so be sure and write to her and congratulate her when you can. I know she misses you, too.

Nothing much has changed here. The biggest news happened about a month after you left. Do you remember Jim Wilson's boy, Todd? I think you and he played basketball together sometimes. He was just put in prison for robbing the liquor store on the corner--shot the owner, poor Mr. Davis, dead. Such a shame.

It sounds like you are seeing and doing great things there and that you are making a difference. We are so very proud of you!

Please write us again when you can. You're in our hearts.

Love,

Grandma and Grandpa

P.S. You look thin, are you getting enough to eat?


	3. Dear Elizabeth

Dear Elizabeth,

No, it's not fair, goddamnit. That tape was the coward's way out, security-clearance be damned, and you knew it. I had a right to be part of the decision, Elizabeth. At the very least, I deserved the chance to say goodbye. I suppose what's done is done, though.

I'm worried about you, Lizzy. You look frightened, and sad, and a little lost. It's not like you. I get the feeling things didn't turn out the way you'd hoped, but I know you're committed to your team, whatever the outcome. I wish I could have gone with you to help you through this, to share your joys and sorrows, to hold you. No, that's a lie. I wish you had stayed here instead.

Sedge still pines for you. I think he still expects you to come walking through the front door one evening. I think I still do, too.

Be safe,

Simon


	4. MEMO: Major John Sheppard

**(SEAL)  
_U.S. Air Force  
Integrity – Service – Excellence_**

**

* * *

MEMORANDUM**

**TO: **Major John Sheppard

**FROM:** General Jack O'Neill

**SUBJECT**: Impending Wraith Attack

Don't get dead.


	5. Dear Peter

_From amongst the letters destined to remain unclaimed…_

Dear Peter,

Your mother and I were very pleased to receive your letter. Your colleagues sound like they are people of good moral character and high intelligence. I am sure you will continue to excel in their company.

Though I would like to hear more about your work, I understand the need for confidentiality and am content to know that you find it to be both fulfilling and challenging. One could hardly ask for more from one's job.

Your brother asks me to remind you that he taped the Portugal v/s Greece football final and eagerly awaits your return so that you may watch it together.

Your sister sends you her fondest regards as well.

We hope you can make it home for a visit soon.

Best wishes,

Father


	6. Greetings Radek

Nazdar Radek!

We send this in English so Američanka Military does not waste time to find hidden messages not existing.

We have great excitement of your reports on Atlantis, though suspect Military edited much the originals. We wait with high anticipation your physical reporting of things seen and heard.

It is in much amazement we read you have tolerance of the Dr. McKay. We remember him unfondly as a kretén but you are always one having most patience from our group.

We hope for your safety and soonest return. Na shledanou.

Your fellow scientists,

Bedrick, Eliska, Jiri, Ryba & Vilem


	7. MEMO: Dr Kavanagh

**(SEAL)  
****_U.S. Air Force_**  
_**Integrity – Service – Excellence**_

**

* * *

MEMORANDUM**

**TO: **Dr. Kavanagh

**FROM:** General Jack O'Neill

**SUBJECT**: Your Report

My staff and I were stunned to receive your report and I wish to assure you that we will give it all the consideration it is due. We were amazed by your attention to detail. You've made a quite an impression on us all. A man of your talent, ability, and vision is wasted on Atlantis. I have a position that only someone with your unique capabilities could fill.

I have asked Dr. Weir to allow you to return at the first opportunity and look forward to expediting the paperwork personally.


	8. MEMO: Dr Elizabeth Weir

**(SEAL)  
_U.S. Air Force  
Integrity – Service – Excellence_**

**

* * *

MEMORANDUM **

**TO: **Dr. Elizabeth Weir

**FROM:** General Jack O'Neill

**SUBJECT**: Dr. Kavanagh

Ship the back-stabbing weasel home first chance you get. There's a position in Iraq that would be perfect for him.


	9. Dear Carson

Dearest son,

It's no use telling me not to fret over your safety and well you know it, though you're a sweet boy to try.

We had quite a few snell days last month and I was feeling awfy peelly wally for a bit, but am much better now that the weather's turned barry and I can go on my walks again. The ointment you gave me worked wonders and the fungus has cleared up quite nicely.

There was a right kerfuffle last month when the midge man found a litter of kittens behind the dustbins. I dinnieken where they came from but I found homes for all the wee bairns but one, which I have decided to keep for company. He's a gallus thing and runs about the house attacking my baffies at every opportunity.

Due to the bad weather, the petunias had a late start but should be blooming any day now. I've also planted potatoes and onions in the kailyard so we can have stovies when you come home to visit.

I ken it's important work you're doing. Your da would be proud.

Love,

Mum


	10. Hey McKay

Samantha Carter sits down on a stool, tucks her hair back behind her ears self-consciously, and clears her throat before looking directly at the camera...

"Hey McKay, I thought you'd like to know that the Air Force has adopted your compression program for standard use. They're calling it the 'McKay alga rhythm'." She pauses and looks down at the file in her hand with a grin. "Yeah, I thought you'd like that."

She looks back into the camera. "I've been reading over some of your reports. I see you've come up with a few (forming air quotes) 'insane ideas' of your own. You're an artist now, McKay. Welcome to the club. Actually, I think you always were one. You just lacked inspiration," she continues jokingly, "and there's nothing like imminent death to inspire you, right?" There's a long pause before she continues more seriously, "Stay safe, okay?…because there aren't that many of us around."

She starts to leave, then sits back down and leans into the camera...

"Oh, and by the way, some of the comments you made on your tape…I haven't decided yet whether I'm going to kiss you or kick your ass the next time I see you." She gives a wicked, eye-twinkling smile, "But I'm leaning toward kicking your ass."

The recording goes black.


	11. Kiss off, Kavanagh!

Dear Jerk!

Guess who I bumped into at the club last night? A girl named Paula. She had some very interesting things to tell me about you. You remember Paula, don't you? You should since it seems you were sleeping with her at the same time you were living with me. If you want to spend time with some vapid bimbo in a wonder bra and press-on nails that's your prerogative. Just don't plan on spending any more time with me when you get back from where ever the hell you are!

I can't believe I bought that story about you going on an 'important and dangerous mission for your country'. You're probably on a beach somewhere having some scantily clad native girl rub suntan lotion all over your sorry ass.

I sent most of your things back to the university, what I didn't toss on the curb that is, and changed the locks--so don't even bother coming back to the apartment. Oh, and I may have accidentally slipped and mentioned to them that you slept with Paula. Your university has a rule about teachers sleeping with students, don't they? Well, don't worry, I'm sure that your impending meeting with the ethics committee will go swimmingly; and if not, there are plenty of other cushy academic jobs out there, right?

When you get back, don't you dare call me, Kavanagh, you swine! I sure as hell won't be calling you!

Malinda

P.S. You know that classic little green Porsche of yours? Remember how you made me take off my high heels before I could get in it so I wouldn't scuff the carpeting? Well, I was so upset after meeting Paula that I 'borrowed' it and had a little 'accident'. You'll be able to pick up what's left of it at the police impound lot. There is a $300 towing charge and a $15 per day storage fee. Don't worry about having to decide whether to pay a big bill or relinquish the wreck--I mean car--when you get back, though. I gave them your credit card number so they could bill you monthly. That reminds me--the bank called, your account is past due.

* * *

_  
Inspired by a letter in "Kiss-Off Letters to Men" authored by Muara Johnston & Erica Dankoff._


	12. Kavanagh Insurance

_Gekko Mutual Insurance Agency  
Home - Auto - Life_

* * *

**- - - POLICY CANCELLATION NOTICE - - -**

Dr. Kavanagh,

We regret to inform you that we must cancel your policy on the following due to non-payment of premiums:

**POLICY NUMBER: **R27 9787-B27-12G

**YR **1966 **MAKE **Porsche

**MODEL **911 Coupe** VIN# **1GMLA19XW876112433


	13. Markhams to Weir

Dear Dr. Weir,

We want to thank you for your letter of sympathy about our son. He was with your expedition for less than a year but we can see from your tape that you feel his loss deeply. We wish you could have told us how he died.We hope the information will be declassified one day so that we will know what happened. You said he died in defense of others and that his sacrifice saved many lives. We are heartbroken but proud he faced the end with honor, bravery, and courage and that, at the very least, his death was not meaningless. If we ever have any doubts, we can rewatch your tape and remember he made a difference in this world before he died.

Sincerely,

Thomas and Jean Markham

* * *

_Inspired by a letter used in the movie "Memphis Belle" (which I think are actual letters from parents of dead soldiers)_

_A lot of people have requested letters from the families to Weir. I have to admit that I've been putting them off. I live in a city with a miliary base and you'd be hard pressed to find anyone who hasn't lost a friend or family member or who isn't currently praying for the safe return of someone they love in Iraq. Somehow it has just felt wrong to write fanfiction about letters from parents of dead soldiers._


	14. Military Family to Weir

Dr. Weir,

As a military family we try to prepare ourselves for a letter like yours; and while we prayed for the safe return of our son, God had other plans and we must trust in that. It is good to know he thought of us often and that he was liked and respected by those he worked with. I would not have wanted his last days to be spent in loneliness and isolation, though I have no doubt he would have faced that with equal fortitude.

We do understand you cannot tell us more. It is ever the fate of military families. But you have told us enough. That he remained the loving son we knew, as well as coming into his potential before he died as the brave young man we knew he would always become.

You said you did not know my son as well as you could have. I have enclosed a poem that he had taped to his bedroom wall. Maybe it will help you know him a little better.

Sincerely,

Colonel and Mrs. Tom Andrews

* * *

The young dead soldiers do not speak.  
Nevertheless, they are heard in the still houses:  
who has not heard them?  
They have a silence that speaks for them at night  
and when the clock counts.  
They say: We were young. We have died.  
Remember us.  
They say: We have done what we could  
but until it is finished it is not done.  
They say: We have given our lives but until it is finished  
no one can know what our lives gave.  
They say: Our deaths are not ours: they are yours,  
they will mean what you make them.  
They say: Whether our lives and our deaths were for  
peace and a new hope or for nothing we cannot say,  
it is you who must say this.  
We leave you our deaths. Give them their meaning.  
We were young, they say. We have died; remember us.

_Archibald MacLeish_  
_1892-1982_


	15. Dear Kate

Dear Kate,

I was intrigued by the case studies you sent me. I wish I had security clearance since much of the information was censored by the military. However, I extrapolated as best I could from what information survived among the blacked-out lines in the reports and have included my thoughts below:

E.W.'s discipline problems with her children, particularly "K", might be helped with family therapy sessions. As you know, these problems can lead to the development of adjustment problems in one or more members of the family so I believe intervention is necessary to keep this condition from escalating.

T.E. definitely shows symptoms of schizophrenia, particularly 'hearing voices' and the belief that she can 'connect to aliens'. I would suggest you start treatment with Thorazine and incorporate cognitive-behavioral psychotherapy techniques into your sessions with this patient.

J.S. seems to have impulse control disorders. Intermittent Explosive Disorder was my first thought when you described his interactions with the gentlemen referred to as Steve and Bob. This patient would benefit greatly from anger management techniques. I am also not surprised by his recent suicide attempt--the fact that he felt this was the only way to 'protect' those around him indicates that he may need treatment for depression as well. Considering your observations concerning this patient's infatuation with his hair, you shouldn't have to worry about Trichotillomania.

R.M.'s case is the most interesting by far. Narcissistic Personality Disorder definitely tops the list; however, the sheer number and variety of anxiety disorders are staggering. I'm surprised the patient can function at all. I see signs of post-traumatic stress, social anxiety, hints of OCD, as well as several phobias, and quite possibly ADHD and oppositional behavior disorder. I hope you have already had this child committed to a secure facility for his safety as well as those around him. I know if he were my patient, I would! With years of intensive therapy he may yet grow up to become a functioning member of society.

I, and the rest of your colleagues, look forward to further correspondence. I don't envy you your job at this institution!

Drew

* * *

Information used from Psychology Information On-line: www(dot)psychologyinfo(dot)com 


End file.
